Delusion
by Phant0m
Summary: Nero sees unimaginable and cracks. Well... It happens to the best of us. But we're not possessed.
1. Chapter 1

_I don't know where this came from. Anyway, reviews would be nice) you tell me if I should keep it up._

* * *

**Chapter 1**

The oven timer went off and Kyrie looked up from a book at the sound. "About time." She muttered as she grabbed the pot holders and took the baking tray out of the oven. A smile spread over her face as she imagined the look on Nero's face when he came back. He joked he would have probably sold his soul for these chocolate cookies, if it hadn't been already taken by something that occupied his right hand. She was putting the cookies on the large dish when suddenly a door bell rang. Nero? So soon?

She hurried to the door and her eyes widened when she saw the visitor through its transparent panel. She hesitated for a moment but the person outside had already noticed her so it would be considered rude if she decided to pretend that nobody was home – which she couldn't allow - so she opened the door.

"Uhm, hello… Dante." Kyrie greeted the red-clad man that stood on the threshold, his imposing figure blocking almost all the view of the street. With a shy smile she stood aside, letting him in. What did he want? The last time she saw him was during the funeral ceremony after the tragic events in Fortuna a month ago. "Nice to see you."

"Nice to see ya too." Dante gave her his trademark grin as he stepped inside and turned to her when she closed the door. The moment her hand left the knob, it started to pour outside and they could see streaks of running water on its glass panel. "Guess I was lucky, huh? Where's Nero?"

"He's out on a mission." She said quietly as they entered the living room. It wasn't large but spacious enough to accommodate a soft-looking set of a sofa and two armchairs, a bookshelf lined with books and a small fireplace. But the presence of the half-demon made it seem even smaller to her. "The order sent him to see round the docks."

"The kid swims with the current, I see." He took the place on the sofa and watched her as she poked the fire up a little. She hoped that he didn't notice her anxiety as she nervously bit her lip, watching the fire get a bit larger and brighter. But it would be dead soon. "What's there?"

"I don't know. He said he will tell me everything when he gets back." She seated herself on the other side of the sofa, her hands on her lap, and tensed when he moved slightly to settle himself more comfortably. She didn't know why his presence was affecting her like that. She didn't have any reasons to be afraid of him. He saved them both, her and Nero. He had saved lots of lives and brought peace to Fortuna, but for some odd reason she felt very uneasy being alone with this man.

"And that would be?"

"In an hour or so." She glanced at him, unsure whether she should ask him if he would wait. She wanted him to leave, but as her eyes shifted to the window, she realized that she couldn't throw him out in the heavy shower just like that. "Uhm, will you wait?"

"Sure." He nodded eagerly before looking around. Of course, he would stay. A friendly glow of fire gave the room a very cozy look which seemed to contribute to his unwillingness to go out in the storm outside. "It's not like I have anything else to do. Besides, a company of a pretty lady is a lot more preferable than blasts of cold water lashing against your face."

She felt herself blush as he smirked at her and turned his attention to the fireplace.

She wanted to get up and leave the room but something kept her on the sofa. She was afraid it would attract his attention if she moved. A stupid thought but she felt like a fly in the proximity of a frog. Of course, he didn't look like a frog. More like a large carnivore but she still felt like a fly. She tried to remember what she knew of him. He was an outstanding hunter, an impressive marksman, and... and a philanderer. Of course. That's why she was afraid. Her shy and inexperienced subconsciousness sensed the presence of a potentially dangerous subject and set off the alarm bells. She relaxed a bit. But still couldn't make herself raise her eyes to him.

I should probably offer him tea or coffee, she thought. No. But you should, otherwise it would be impolite. _I can't._ She finally cast a glance at him and held a breath. He was watching her, a strange expression on his face. She wondered if her clothes were in order. But she wore a white buttoned-up blouse and a long skirt. Everything was covered from her neck to her ankles. Why was she even thinking about it? She gulped and opened her mouth to utter an offer when suddenly the power went off, followed by a rolling peal of thunder. The house sank into the darkness and the living room was lit only by a fire that was rapidly burning out.

Kyrie's heart leaped into her mouth, and if it wasn't for the dying glow of fire she was sure he would notice the way she paled. She abruptly stood up, causing him to jerk slightly.

"I…I'll get the candles." She mumbled as she walked - almost rushed towards the kitchen.

"Need some help, sweetie?" He asked her, and she wondered at the cheerfulness that seemed to never leave his voice. He found it amusing, didn't he?

"No, thank you." But he got up and followed her anyway. He stopped in the corridor, waiting, as she entered the dark room and tried to get to the sideboard by touch. She could hear her heart thumping like mad against her ribcage as she moved along the wall. Why should something like that happen to her?

She finally found the right shelf and groped for the candles. Her hand closed around one of the wax objects and she sighed with relief, moving back towards the doorframe.

"Here." She extended it to him and he raised his hand to take it. "I don't think it will take them more then half an hour to fix it."

"Heh, it's good, cause the dark always scared me." He chuckled. No, she thought. I'm trying to put myself at ease, not you. At the same moment she realized that he didn't let go of her hand that held the candle. She tried to free it but his grip was strong. She looked up and there was that expression again. She could see it in the eyes even though his face was barely discernible in the darkness. Her throat went dry and she tried to move past him but he didn't budge. She felt his other hand slowly move up her arm to her neck and tried to jerk away but he held her in place.

"Wha... what are you doing?" she asked and noticed the way her voice sounded. Frightened. Why did she always sound so weak and frightened? "Let me go."

"You know," He sighed and stepped closer to her, gripping her wrist and the candle between them. "When I first met you two at the opera I wondered what he saw in you. Just an average girl, I thought. Nothing to die for." She frowned and made another attempt to free her hand but he didn't even seem to notice her movements. His strength was overpowering and she felt herself become weak and light-headed. "But." He whispered as he leaned closer. "There's definitely something… I just can't put my finger on it." She felt his breath on her lips and shivered, his closeness warming her up, her eyelashes flattering as she felt drowsy. He was too close... "I guess you should help me figure this out."

"But I don't…" She muttered but the words were muffled as he pressed his lips to hers.

Her eyes widened and she tried to pull away but Dante held her firmly in place, his lips moving gently against hers, demanding access. A wave of pleasure washed over her and she gasped, clutching at the lapels of his coat for support as her legs were sinking under her, and immediately his strong hands wrapped around her frame, bringing her close. She knew she shouldn't be doing this, but for the life of her she couldn't bring herself to shove him away. Nobody ever kissed her like that, not even Nero, so instead of breaking it she found herself kissing back, earning a groan from him as he deepened the kiss.

Suddenly the lights went on, followed by the flap of the door, and a merry voice resounded in the hall.

"Hey, I noticed the lights were off so I fix-" It trailed off. Dante and Kyrie pulled away from each other, panting, and turned towards the entrance door. There stood Nero, the most startled expression Dante had ever seen on his pale face.

"D...Dante?"


	2. Chapter 2

_Hey, guys! Thank you so much for your reviews!  
Sorry for the delay :[  
_**

* * *

**

**Chapter 2**

Nero stared at them wide-eyed, unable to believe what he'd just witnessed.

"What…what are you…" He didn't understand anything. That was just beyond any possibility.

Kyrie paled, her lips parting but unable to form any excuse. "Nero, it's not-" She mumbled but Dante stopped her.

"Oh, really? I can't see what to mistake here." He pulled her closer. "Don't tell me you weren't enjoying this cause I've heard your little whimpers when you glued to me."

"Don't touch her!" Nero made a step towards them, clenching his fists. The sight of Dante so close to Kyrie was making him sick. Was that real?? Was there something between them? Were they really doing that behind his back? His breathing became strangled, his chest heaving up and down as a feeling of betrayal began to cloud over his senses. _No._ Dante let go of the girl and turned towards him, smirking slightly as she covered her red face with her hands and ran out of the room.

"What's wrong, kid?" He chuckled. "Afraid we might go on with our little par"- he didn't finish as Nero dashed at him and knocked him off his feet.

"You son of a bitch!" Nero yelled as he straddled the hunter and began punching him into the carpet. Missing a couple of hits, Dante chuckled and threw him off without any significant effort as if he was only letting the kid get to him for starters. Springing to his feet he moved to the side just in time for Nero to fly past him and added a tangible kick to his rear to induce an additional acceleration. Painfully reminded of their last fight in the Fortuna castle, Nero crashed into the wall and cursed before pushing himself off and turning around. "You gonna pay for that, old man." He breathed out, slowly raising his devil bringer that was glowing brightly.

"Relax, kid." Dante chuckled, obviously enjoying his reaction but at the same time seemingly looking for buttons to intensify Nero's fume. "There is always room for two. Your prude seems to be well endowed for that."

"Shut up!" Nero spat and shot out his bringer, hooking the hunter and jerking back. "Don't you dare talk about her like that!" He brought down another series of blows most of which were parried and saw stars when Dante elbowed him in the face, making him stagger and step back. He shook his head, clearing his vision, and saw that the older man was laughing.

"Easy, Nero." Dante mocked him. "Do you really wanna fight? Who's gonna take care of your little girlfriend if you get into a coma?" Nero growled and leaped at him but Dante caught him in a headlock. "Oh, so you're asking me? I'm honored." With that he grabbed Nero by the coat and threw him across the room.

The boy crashed into a coffee table, barely putting his bringer in the way to protect his face from the broken glass. Pain shot through his shoulders and he felt something stir inside him. Damn it, he cursed as he tried to raise himself up. What the hell had gotten into the old man? Why was he doing that? He had thought that maybe they could become friends after clearing the city. It looked like he'd been sadly mistaken.

"Don't you come anywhere near her." He growled as he slowly faced the hunter again. His eyes were flaring with surreal light as they switched between blue and red. The air around him began sparkling with demonic power and he triggered, the burst of energy followed by the appearance of Yamato in his bringer. "Or I swear I'll...Ah!" Suddenly the weapon disappeared and the boy fell on his knees, clutching his head.

Dante dropped his demeanor at once, worry flickering across his face.

"Kid, you all right?" In a second he was at his side, putting a hand on his shoulder.

"GET AWAY FROM ME!" Nero pushed him away and tried to get up but cried out as another dart of pain made him see dark. "Just… go away." He breathed out, holding his head.

"Fine." Dante didn't sound convinced but decided not to push it too far. "I've got what I came here for anyway." He muttered and headed towards the door. _Bastard._ Nero clenched his teeth and tried to collect the remaining energy to trigger again but the only thing he got was an echo of another flash of pain. So he just stayed on the floor, cringing like a beaten animal, tears of hate and bitterness welling into his eyes.

***

The door to Devil May Cry opened and closed.

"This better be right. I feel like shit." Dante said as he shrugged off his coat. Lady and Trish, both leaning against his desk, watched him as he hung it on the rack and settled on the sofa.

"Did he trigger?" Trish asked. He nodded. "What did you do?" He remembered the way Kyrie had responded to his kiss – he'd almost had to tear her away in the end - and gulped. The girl was one of a kind.

"You don't wanna know. And… How many more times should I provoke him? I mean, I can't keep someone wrought-up all the time."

"Oh, you're underestimating your abilities in pissing people off." Lady huffed.

"That's another thing." He objected. "You guys take it all too close to heart. But doing this with a straight face is not really my bag. More like…" He paused, as the thought wasn't welcome. "…Vergil's. Which reminds me – how long will it take for Nero to get rid of it?"

"The guy said about two or three days. The energy output would weaken the influence of demonic power on him. There is a strong probability that his devil bringer would be gone, too."

Dante remembered the person that had warned them about the upcoming increase in demonic activity. It's affection on Nero could be fatal if they didn't take measures immediately. The guy looked really weird though. Dante assumed that it was normal for geeks like him – those, who were into demons, angels, ghosts, Tarot and so on. He also reminded him of someone. But he couldn't say who.

"Shouldn't that be another way around?" He wondered. "The more often he uses it, the stronger it becomes?"

"In his case, no." Trish reassured him. "The demon is not able to accumulate enough power to overcome him, that's why it would eventually drain itself out."

"The bringer bothers me though. Would he really want to go on without it, if he had a choice now?"

"His life or the devil arm?" She arched her brow. He sighed. "Yamato slowly kills him. But at the same time he can't do without it. You should have never given it to him, Dante." The hunter looked away. "He became something close to an addict, the power of Yamato dissolving itself in his demonic arm and flooding his whole organism, enhancing and overwhelming it. Without this devil arm he is now nothing. And in exchange for power the weapon rapidly wears him out."

"That's what life is all about - showering you with goods just to deliver an enormous bill in the end." Dante grunted. Lady chuckled.

"We warned you about Love Planet." She exchanged amused glances with Trish. "Their advertising actions are bull. Three shows for twenty-"

"Enough!" He raised his hand to shut her up. "I'm talking about the kid right now. So what do we do now?"

"I don't know."

The phone rang and Lady took the receiver. After a few yeses and okays she hung up.

"Here is the answer. Don't do anything until morning."

"I think I'll check on him later anyway." Dante scratched his chin thoughtfully. "He didn't look well." And that was an understatement.

***

The man on the other end of the line put down the phone as well and rolled away from the desk on his swivel chair, moving towards the window. He looked out on the darkened sky above and smiled, a dreamy expression on his broad and big-nosed face. Still smiling, he rolled back towards the desk and opened the upper drawer, producing a small photo frame with two people on it. The first one was him, and the second one had a monocle and brown hair.

"I may not complete your research, Agnus, but I will see that the judgment is brought upon the heads of those accursed people. Your death will be avenged."


End file.
